Alliance Bingo Battle 32
:The 32nd Alliance Bingo Battle was held during the The Accursed Queen event. Combine the strength of the members of your Alliance, remove panels, and aim for Bingo! For this year's last Alliance Bingo Battle 2018, the number of Rings that can be earned has been greatly increased and the Ring Exchange Lineup has been largely updated! ■The number of Rings that can be earned has been greatly increased! Only during this Alliance Bingo Battle event, the number of Rings that can be earned as point rewards has been greatly increased! You can earn up to more than 1800 Rings just from individual point rewards feature!! In addition, you can earn up to 3200 Rings from the individual ranking Reward feature!! This is your big chance to earn lots of Rings! ※Please refer to the "Point Reward" page for more details about the individual point rewards. ※Please refer to the "Ranking Reward" page for more details about the individual ranking rewards. ■The new LR LEN has been added to the individual ranking reward!! LEN possesses a Thor Skill! This card can be used for the Abyssal Archwitch Hunt event! LR LEN can be obtained from the following: * Top 500 Individual Ranking Reward * Amalgamation of CRYSTAL SHARD cards LR LEN Everlasting Flower Lv.10 (Max) *Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 5 turns / 30% chance Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 *Skill nullification of any enemy skills / 60% chance Activations: 3 【Thor Skill】 *Thor's Hammer ATK 400% up / 100% chance ※For more details please refer to the "Individual Ranking Rewards" page. ■ CRYSTAL SHARD details Obtain LEN by amalgamating 4 copies of CRYSTAL SHARD cards which can be obtained as individual point reward. ■LR CALAMITY card's amalgamation material cards have been added! Collect all required amalgamation material cards and obtain LR CALAMITY! ■Material cards added to the Ring Exchange Lineup * WATER SHARD (YIN) * WATER SHARD (YANG) * SHARD (YIN) * SHARD (YANG) * DROP SHARD (YIN) * DROP SHARD (YANG) * GRIMOIRE SHARD (YIN) * GRIMOIRE SHARD (YANG) ※Up to 2 copies of each material cards can be obtained. ※Please refer to the "How to obtain LR CALAMITY Part III" announcement for more details. ■In addition, many old cards have been added, including previous Legendary Archwitches and previous reward material cards! Previous Legendary Archwitches * SAUIN * KRENE Previous event reward cards * BRAN * SKY CHOKER * ALADDIN * LAMP ■Material cards added to the Ring Exchange Lineup * CRYSTAL DRAGON * SAGE DRESS In addition, material cards required for amalgamation until GUR have been also added! ※For more details please refer to the "About the Ring Exchange Lineup Update" announcement. ■Obtain of Heroics! of Heroicsｘ1 can be obtained as individual point reward if you accumulate 1,000 points and 50,000 points! Collect of Heroics and exchange them for LR MAIDEN, LR CLAUDIA and UR BELL! Collect and exchange as much as you can! ※For more details, please refer to the "Proof of Heroics Exchange now available!" announcement. If GUR AUDREY is amalgamated with the DRESS material card that can be earned as a top 2000 individual ranking reward, it will become GUR AUDREY. ※GUR AUDREY posses two skills. ※Amalgamation will increase the effectiveness of the first skill and adds a second skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. GUR AUDREY Light Marionette Lv.10 (Max) *All allies' ATK • DEF 350% up / 20% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 *All enemies' ATK • DEF 30% down after every attack/ 50% chance Activations: 2 【Thor Skill】 *Thor's Hammer ATK 200% up / 100% chance ※The ranking rewards for the 32nd Alliance Bingo Battle will be given out after December 23rd (JST) when the calculations have been completed for all six scheduled dates. ■Increase in the number of Round Ranking Reward Rings During the 32nd Alliance Bingo Battle, a portion of the Round Ranking Reward Rings has been increased! Rank 1: from 50 Rings to 60 Rings! Rank 2: from 25 Rings to 30 Rings! Combine the strength of the members of your Alliance and aim for the top rank!! ■Double Point Days! 8:00 December 20th to 22:59 December 20th (JST) 8:00 December 23rd to 22:59 December 23rd (JST) During this period, the number of points that can be earned from each battle will be doubled! Getting Bingo is extremely advantageous in the Alliance Bingo Battle! If you enter FEVER TIME, you'll receive even more Bingo Balls!! ①Defeat the Archwitch at the center panel of the Bingo Sheet! You can obtain Chance Ticket, MAIDEN SHARD card, and other special rewards by defeating the Archwitch! ②Get more points and balls during SUPER FEVER TIME! If you collect Red Fever Stars during FEVER TIME, you will enter SUPER FEVER TIME. During this period, obtained points will increase 3x. Moreover, you can acquire even more Bingo Balls than FEVER TIME! ③Choosing the number of Battle Points has been enabled! The more Battle Points you use, the higher the Attack and Defense of the unit increases. Plus, points earned will also increase. ※When you use a Valkyrie Rod to recover your battle points, you will not lose the excess point(s) after 5 and you will be able to use it for the next battles. ■Participation Requirements * You must be in an Alliance in order to participate. ■Event Schedule The Alliance Bingo Battle will be held according to the following schedule: 【32nd Event Schedule】 December 18th ー December 23rd (JST) :1 08:00 ー 09:00 (JST) ※No Round 1 on Day 1 :2 12:00 ー 13:00 (JST) :3 19:00 ー 20:00 (JST) :Round 22:00 ー 23:00 (JST) ※Caution :• You can only participate in Alliance Bingo Battle during the scheduled dates and times listed above. : • Please note that Rings received from the 32nd Alliance Bingo Battle will expire after 00:00 on January 1st (JST). Please refer to the Help section for more information about the Alliance Bingo. Battle. Ring Exchange To exchange Rings for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Local ABB Times